King of Gamers
by Slime Demon Lord
Summary: Reborn as The King of Heroes and doped up with the cliché videogame-like power should be enough to make him unbeatable. Alas, even the Immortal Peerless King of Gamers couldn't win against the bane of all immortals—Boredom. (SI-Gamer-Gilgamesh! Can be considered as a wish fulfillment type fic! Expect all clichés related with it!)
1. Prologue

_**(Summary)**_

 **Reborn as The King of Heroes and doped up with the cliché videogame-like power should be enough to make him unbeaten. Alas, even the Immortal Peerless King of Gamers couldn't win against the bane of all immortals—Boredom.**

* * *

 _ **(Legends)**_

"King of Gamers" someone speaks.

 _King of Gamers_ , someone thinks.

 **King of Gamers** , Gamer-System

" _ **Enuma Elish!"**_ Aria/Incantation/Activation Words

* * *

 _ **(Disclaimer)**_

 _ **This story is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales, or persons, living or dead, is coincidental.**_

* * *

"Huuh... whut?!"

The 18 years old young man blinked in bewilderment. He was an unremarkable young man with an average look, wavy dark brown hair, and brown eyes. His skin was the lighter tone. Neither was he tall nor short. What's more, he wasn't fat or wiry. Takes as a whole, he was an unremarkable, commonplace young man. He was wearing a typical modern 21st-century boy outfit, consisting of black a T-shirt, a pair of faded navy blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

He patted his chest and torso in a hurry, checking his condition. He couldn't help but think that something was odd. Undeniably, he was still alive was odd for he should've died.

…Death by murder, killed by gunshot when he unknowingly entered a crime scene when he visited 24H Mini-Mart in the late night to buy a supper. Thus, his confusion was understandable.

He was supposed to be dead. But, here he was… alive.

Now, he was…

"Confused? Worry not, boy! You shall understand everything soon."

A calm, deep voice filled with authority and confidence and arrogance stated, taking the befuddled young man's attention.

The young man turned around and saw another person in what should be the void. There was nothing in this place but darkness. Black as far as eyes could see.

…Except, the young man and another man, and the both of them were in what apparently was a pitch black space.

The aforementioned man looked like in his mid-twenties. His hair color was majestic golden. His eyes were mystifying rainbow color, ever-changing like the kaleidoscope. His skin tone was healthy light tan, signifying his time under the sun. His body was slim and muscled, rivaling even the body of Adonis. He was bare chest and wore red baggy pants which looked like it was sewn from the highest quality fabric. On his smooth, unblemished skin was red tattoo-like circuits, and the purple lines which were shaped unto four-pronged flower were painted on his muscled, upper arms.

This man was lazily lounging in a golden, majestic throne. His left hand was supporting his chin, and his right hand was holding the jewel-studded golden goblet, swirling the dark red liquid within. His posture screamed elegance and arrogance. His presence demanded veneration. At first glance, it was obvious that this man wasn't a mere man.

…A Ruler.

…A King.

…he certainly fit the criteria.

"What?!" The young man flapped his mouth in mystification. He was truly at lost.

"Close your mouth, boy! Lest make fool of yourself!"

Following the blond haired man's command, the young man closed his mouth quickly. He wasn't sure why he easily followed the man's command. It felt akin to strong suggestion, compelling him to follow the man's whims.

When the young man stopped his foolish behavior, the blond-haired man moved his right hand toward the empty, dark space. Astonishingly, a golden ripple appeared in the air and swallowed the hand and the goblet. When he pulled his hand, he wasn't holding the goblet anymore. Instead, he was holding a black cube with complicated circuits shining in kaleidoscopic color. That black cube's size was two-centimeter cubic.

Whereas looking harmless, the young man felt the wrongness in the primal level as his gaze landed on it. That _thing_ wasn't normal… at all.

The blond haired man shifted in his posture and then stood up from his lounging position. Next, he walked toward the young man.

His movement was refined, graceful, and majestic. The young man wondered how a simple movement could be so beautiful, so enchanting. It was foul! The young man couldn't help but feel envious toward the blond-haired man's perfection.

Finally, the blond-haired man stood in front of the young man. Without warning, he shoved his right hand and the black cube into the young man's chest. Marvelously, the young man wasn't harmed. He didn't even any pain! His chest was rippling as if it was the surface of a disturbed pond.

The blond-haired man pulled back his hand, leaving behind the unharmed chest of the young man. At the same time, he'd left behind the mysterious black cube inside the young man's chest. Then, he said: "Go, boy! Begin your story so I can shatter the fetter of time axis that holds me from grasping my freedom! Live your new life! Become the paragon of legend, the prototype of Kings and Heroes, and the pioneer of the stars!"

After saying that incomprehensible thing, the blond-haired man he pushed the young man's body softly. His push seemed soft and powerless, but the strength in it was enough to throw back the young man into the ripple that appeared suddenly in the dark space behind him. The next moment, the young man disappeared into the portal, leaving the blond-haired man behind, alone in the boundless void.

"…Thus, the Epic of King of Gamers begins…" the blond-haired man whispered under his breath. His glazed eyes stared far away, looking into the far off memory.

All at once, he felt the unseen chains of time and space which bound him in that realm shattered. Beyond doubt, he truly was a free man.

"Now… what kind of another world am I going to visit and raising hell in, I wonder? Should I raise another kingdom? Or claim famous women and maidens as my lovers? Or slay gods? Choice, choice… so many choices… At least, I shan't feel bored in my eternity… Heh…"

That statement echoed in the infinite darkness as the King of Gamers stepped into the Beyond of Unknown…

* * *

 _ **(Writer's Note)**_

 _ **...and that's how the prologue goes. I can't promise you an amazing epic or wonderful story because of my amateurism. But, I shall give my all to present something enjoyable and worth your time. Expect OP SI-Gilgamesh, rapid pacing, and a short chapter! Don't forget to leave your review after reading this. Constructive critics will be appreciated!**_

 _ **This story is inspired by NeroSparda420's "Fate's Newest Gamer"**_


	2. Ancient Sumerian Arc - 01

His awareness returned from the abyss. However, he quickly found that something was wrong with his current condition. Firstly, he couldn't open his eyes. Secondly, he couldn't control his body. Thirdly, he felt as if he was submerging in warm, thick fluid. What's more, he was calm... In fact, he was too calm.

It was odd... Beyond strange even.

Anyone who was forced to be in his current situation would've gone ballistic and hysterical from the sheer confusion and anxiety assaulting them. Against all expectations, he was abnormally calm. It was truly an unexpected phenomenon for someone "normal" like him.

 _Where am I?_

He asked himself soundlessly in vain.

 _What happened to me? The last thing I remember before I lost my consciousness was... Ah! That's right. I'm dead! Then, I met that pointlessly handsome Blondie and then he put something in me... After that, he pushed me and I... Everything became blank. What happened? This is too confusing!_

Although he kept complaining, nothing changed with his condition. In the end, he decided to wait and see.

After some time, something changed in darkness.

He saw a light. The light came from a rectangular screen. The screen was gaudily gold with red borders. The screen was split into two parts; one part showed easy to understand information that looked like a character's status in a tabletop roleplaying game, and another part was filled with stacked panels. In ascending order, each panel held "Perks", "Skill", "Storage", "Quest", and "Setting" label in it.

When he focused on the rectangular screen, he couldn't help but feel a doubt. He felt that his current situation was oddly familiar.

 _This seems just like what happened in the self-insert, wish-fulfillment fan fiction with video game element I wrote._

Recognizing what was happening, he was amazed.

 _Don't tell me I was transmigrated into another world with videogame-like power! I hope that this isn't my mind playing a trick on me. I wish that this isn't a dream!_

Apparently, he had a deeply buried desire to be like the protagonist in the Isekai story wherein the protagonist got a cheat of power and built the harem of great beauties and enjoyed the utter joy and bliss in life. His delusional desire spilled into the self-insert, wish-fulfillment story he wrote on the internet. He also enjoyed reading Cheat Isekai Harem story in his free time.

Although people hated that kind of story because how unrealistic it was, he honestly didn't give a damn!

 _Let's see what is written in here..._

He focused on the left part of the rectangular screen.

* * *

 **Name: -  
Age: -  
Gender: Male  
Race: Demigod  
Level: 0  
EXP: 0%**

 **Phy. Atk: 100  
Phy. Def: 100  
Speed: 100**

 **Magic Potential: The Core of God (A-Rank)  
Divinity: 5000/5000  
Recovery-per-Min: 10  
Element: True Ether  
Origin: Ruler**

 **Title Slots: [1 - The Keystone of Gods] [2 - Two-Third Divinity] [3 - The Promised King] [4 - Empty] [5 - Empty]** **[6 - Empty]** **[7 - Empty]** **[8 - Empty]** **[9 - Empty]**

 **Skill Point: 0**

* * *

When he read the displayed statistics, information related to it appeared in his mind. He quickly understood how the statistics work.

Firstly, the level is proportional to his existence quality. He'd raise his level by defeating adversaries or learning something or completing a quest. His age also affected his level... Every year, his level would increase by one automatically.

Secondly, this roleplaying game based power didn't show his Hit/Health Point. Apparently, his life followed the natural law, so there wouldn't be nonsense such as continuing on living as long as his life-related point didn't become zero even after he got his brain or heart destroyed.

Thirdly, Physical Attack—shortened as Phy. Atk—was in conjunction with his bodily strength. He was amused because it was displayed like that instead of the stereotypical "STR" or "Strength" label. Other statistics were the same; Physical Defense—Phy. Def for short—was related with his physical endurance; Speed was self-explaining, though, in more detailed context, it affected thought process, reaction speed, and bodily movement too.

Fourthly, ten points were the equal value with the peak of mortal potential. Basically, he had ten times of strongest, fastest mortal's value.

Fifthly, the "Magic Potential" related with his magic ability. It held the information about the source of his magic, the "The Core of God" that produced "Divinity" and it was very high ranked. What's more, he had whooping 5,000 magic energy units. However, he was not sure how much a unit of "Divinity" in comparison to normal "Prana". At least, " Divinity" was a better fuel for using a miracle than "Prana".

After that, there were "Element" and "Origin", and both were familiar terms from the Type-Moon verse. As self-respecting Type-Moon fan, he understood the meaning of these terms at least.

At this point, he had a guess what kind of world he was transmigrated to. What's more, the title strengthened his suspicion.

 _I suppose I'm going to play the role of King of Heroes, no? Good grief. I don't know whether this is bad or good... Wait... That pointlessly handsome man from before, he who sent me here, don't tell me he's Gilgamesh?! Why he let me take over his role? This looks out of character of him... Regardless, I'll get the answer later, I think._

" **Quest Received!"**

A monotone voice spoke in his head, surprising him. A split second later, a small rectangular screen popped out in front of the "Menu".

* * *

 **Object: Find the reason why you were g** **iven** **this ability and a chance to roleplay as King of Heroes!  
Time: Limitless  
Reward: Unknown  
Note: This quest cannot be declined!  
Accept? Yes/**No

* * *

 _At least, I have a clear goal besides enjoying a prosperous life as King... Speaking of King, what kind of King I'm going to be? Am I going to copy Gil's kingship from Type-Moon canon? Nah, I have time to think about this later. Let's continue with my inspection!_

He put aside his whimsical thought and checked the right side of the Menu screen.

Firstly, he checked the Perks panel. When he mentally chose it, the panel expanded downward, covering other panels. He found several Perks had been listed in there.

* * *

 **?-?-?: a permanent perk that grants you the power based on a tabletop roleplaying game and** _ **?-?-?**_ **skill. Automatically erases your limit.**

 **Two-Third God: Grant you A-ranked** _ **"The Core of God"**_ **. Every level up, you shall gain 100 points plus for each statistic.**

 **Blessed by Gods: As the Keystone of Gods, Gods and Goddesses won't stop bestowing their favors to you as long as this perk's retained.**

 **Golden Destiny: Grant you affluent status that gives you** _ **Charisma**_ **skill** **,** **at least at A-Rank** **,** **and absurdly increases your luck.**

* * *

All in all, his perks were broken. He was truly reborn as a cheat character. Realizing this fact, he became excited... He couldn't help to be born and grow up as soon as possible to enjoy this amazing new life!

 _Alright... Calm down. Let's check everything first before I relish in this absurdly lucky happenstance!_

Forcing himself to calm down, he shrunk the Perks panel with his thought and then mentally commanded the Skills panel to expand.

Following the "Perks" panel example, the "Skills" panel had a skill listed here already. He carefully and raptly read the only Skill displayed.

* * *

 **?-?-? (Rank: EX)  
\- Grants absolute immunity to any influence and phenomenon which can negatively affect your mind and soul with some exceptions.  
\- Grants absolute suppression to emotions that can negatively affect your thinking.  
\- Grants the ability to create or learn any skill as long as you understand the minimum understanding of the skill's mechanism.  
\- Grants the ability to analyze the information of an object you desired. "Analyze" is the keyword to active this sub-skill, activated by thought and voice.  
\- Grants the ability to quickly recover from injury when sleeping. The environment affects the recovery speed.**

* * *

 _Well, damn, was it all-encompassing cheat… this skill is certifiably breaking the rules!_

Amazed, he couldn't help but think as such.

Although he felt the urge to try the skill as soon as possible, he endured his urge and continued his inspection.

Next was the "Storage" panel, and it was surprisingly the standard "Inventory" in any fiction with the video game element. In short, it was the infinite mallet space. Following the established pattern, it couldn't store living beings but plants. However, if a living being was frozen in a static condition, said living being could be stored in… it was another broken feature of his power that amazed him.

After that, he checked the "Quest" panel.

Following the customary configuration of a story linked with video game element, it showed his "Quests", which were "ongoing", "completed", and "failed". Since he only got his first quest a moment prior, that quest was the only one listed here.

The last panel was the "Setting" panel. When he expanded it, he saw something like this.

* * *

 **MAP:  
On [_]  
Off [X]  
NOTIFICATION:  
On [X]  
Off [_]  
AUTO-LOOT:  
On [_]  
Off [X]**

* * *

He marked "On" option for the MAP, kept "Off" option for NOTIFICATION marked, and turned On the AUTO-LOOT.

At least, he finished his inspection.

 _Now, let's go wild and create some useful skill that will help me later!_

Thinking that, he prepared himself for the following busy months in his current mother's womb. At any rate, he wouldn't feel bored being confined in this place for the following several months.

* * *

Five months later, his tiny little world was shaken up and he was forced to endure the agonizing pain from being pushed through a small passage.

Finally, he was born…


	3. Ancient Sumerian Arc - 02

Twelve years later.

More than a decade passed by quickly. The Reincarnator who got the chance to roleplay as the King of Heroes had the blast in his life.

Being reborn as Gilgamesh, his father was no other than Lugalbanda, one of Hero Kings as well as Minor God. What's more, his mother was Minor Goddess of Wildcow and Wisdom who lived in Sumerian City-state of Uruk, Ninsun.

When he looked at his parents, he couldn't help but think that the words "The Beauty and the Beast" were very apt to describe them.

His mother was the mainstream goddess with perfection beyond mortal. Her beauty surpassed the prettiest model in his previous life and her sensual figure was downright illegal. What's more, the cloth in this era did nothing to hide her destructive figure.

She had lustrous black hair and light tanned skin. Generally, she was wearing two pieces of a silken fabric on her voluptuous body. The first piece was hung around her neck and flowing down covering her ample breasts and was fastened by silken rope right under her breasts while the second piece was worn like Bikini's pareo. She usually wore gold jewelries.

He was ashamed to admit that his own mother became the source of his teenage problem, lately. But, it couldn't be helped since she was just that abnormally pretty and sensual. At least, he could release his pent-up sexual frustration with the help from the prettiest prostitute in Uruk, whose beauty was said to come close to goddesses'.

The aforementioned Prostitute was no other than Samhat, who was still well-known thousands of years later because of her feat in civilizing Enkidu.

Status wise, his mother's statistics was quite scary. Her statistics were around 50,000 points. She was also thousands of years old, which felt funny because she looked youthful, around her early twenties.

On the other hand, his father, Lugalbanda, was a tall, burly, hairy man with deep tan skin. Lugalbanda's body was covered with scars, and the biggest scar on his body was engraved by the White Titan herself.

Because all men in Uruk usually were topless, only wearing an article that looked like the hybrid of a skirt and a pair of shorts, Lugalbanda's scars were shown proudly.

Status wise, his father was a bit stronger physically than his mother. Lugalbanda's physical statistics surpassed Ninsun's by several hundred points, but his magic potential was half of Ninsun's.

What's funny in his eyes was the gap between his parents' ages. Ninsun was at least several thousand years older than her husband.

He never thought his mother was the living embodiment of cougar, but that age difference was considered nothing for immortal creatures like gods. Well, you can find something new every day, at least…

For his statistical progress, it was like this—

* * *

 **Name: Gilgamesh**

 **Age: 12**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Demigod**

 **Level:** **117**

 **EXP:** **0** **.27%**

 **Phy. Atk:** **21645**

 **Phy. Def** **: 22090**

 **Speed:** **21980**

 **Magic Potential: The** **Core of God** **(** **A-Rank** **)**

 **Divinity: 5000/5000**

 **Recovery-per-Min: 10**

 **Element: True Ether**

 **Origin: Ruler**

 **Title Slots: [1 - The Keystone of Gods] [2 - Two-Third Divinity] [3 - Promised** **King of Uruk] [4 - King of Warriors] [5 - King of Priests] [6 -** **The Peerless Mortal] [7 - Empty] [8 - Empty] [9 - Empty]**

 **Skill Point:** **79**

* * *

He was already beyond mortal comprehension. His physical statistics were more than 2000 peak mortals combined. However, he didn't think it was an amazing feat. After all, the minor gods had at least above 50,000 and a maximum of six digits points in their statistics whereas major gods had above 100,000 stats points the lowest. He was still a small fish in this tumultuous pond. Furthermore, many meaner predators also existed in this universe.

…Merely being the strongest mortal in Uruk wasn't enough for him. He needed to reach at least seven digits points to be safe.

Hence, he never became lax in his training.

Since the age of one year old, the time where he could properly control his muscles, he always trained himself until he crumbled in exhaustion. In his early age, he would hide his brutal, self-torture of training from his parents. He showing wisdom beyond his age already took the gods' attention, but it could be chalked to his special existence. However, he couldn't carelessly show all his cards. In the end, he firmly stayed a low-key.

The only time he could go all out was when he was hunting in the wilderness, out of his parents' gaze or other gods' perceptions.

At the age of ten, his father finally allowed him to join the hunt. His current whooping 150+ level was the results of his hunting, either with the men of Uruk or alone, in the past two years.

For your information, the so-called gods weren't really omniscience. Although the gods could keep watching mortal widely via catalyst, such as Sun God Shamash using sunlight as his Catalyst to look over the world, there was still a blind spot could be exploited.

He also found—perhaps, the proper word is "created"—a method to block the gods' sight using his high-ranked Ex-ranked **Territory Creation** skill. He abused this loophole to hide his extremely quick progress from the gods' eyes.

Thanks to his Ex-ranked **Transcendence** **Clairvoyance** skill, he could feel when gods and goddesses were focusing their attention on him. Furthermore, his **Transcendence Clairvoyance** was the crystallization of the highest wisdom which could be attained. He wouldn't be surprised if this skill would be known as his version of Sha Naqba Imuru.

Honestly, he didn't know how the actual Nasuverse's Gilgamesh crystalized his wisdom as one of his game-breaking Noble Phantasm.

Well, he cared nothing for this _**in**_ significant difference. He was himself and that Gilgamesh was that Gilgamesh! They were a different person! Please, don't lump them together.

At the moment, he was in a deep, dark jungle not far (for him at least) from Uruk, hunting monstrous beasts.

Sneaking out from the city was hard because of his radiance. He wasn't being narcissistic and self-centered, but the blessing of Shamash just made him metaphorically blinding bright in the eyes of others. It was basically the obscenely high-ranked **Charisma** skill he got since he was born.

Even though other person hadn't seen him yet in the passing, their primal instinct would sense his presence first. Such a pointlessly high **Charisma** skill was a pain in the ass for someone who wanted to keep a low-profile.

At least, going back and forth from his level-grinding wasn't a problem because of Vimana in his Storage. That flying device was a birthday gift from the gods like his other countless treasures.

 _Alright… This deep shade is enough to block ol' Shamash's light and by proxy his sight. Speaking of the major pest Enlil, he isn't watching me. I guess this is the time to go wild and grind my level as high as possible while I have this chance._ From his position on a sturdy, strong branch in a tall tree, Gilgamesh focused his reinforced eyes on his prey. _First, expand my Territory Creation skill, and then pelt them with my weapons!_

When he expanded his **Territory Creation** 's influence, his prey sensed the disturbance in the ambiance magic. But, they were too late to do something.

The moment his **Territory Creation** 's influence swallowed his prey, he mentally opened his "Storage" and pelt down the pack of Monstrous Beasts with his Nameless Origin Phantasm. Each one of them was the finest craftsmanship. Some were even Divine Constructs, gifts he received from the gods and goddesses who favored him because of his status as Keystone of Gods.

Although he received countless precious gifts from the gods in the course of 12 years, Ea was still out of his reach. He must wait until the Sun God Shamash handed it over to him as the symbol of his kingship. At the moment, he hadn't been officially inaugurated as the King yet.

That said he had started his path of Collector and Hoarder, though he walked the path of Warriors and Magi too, granting him "King of Warriors" and "King of Priests" titles. The closest iteration of Gilgamesh resembling him was Gilgamesh from Fate/Prototype.

He watched with a detached gaze as the pack of Monstrous Beasts was slaughtered by his rain of weapons that flew in a few Mach speed. He didn't even care to check what kind of Monstrous Beasts they were. Later, he could check his loots in his Storage to find out their species.

Ultimately, they were indiscriminately slaughtered straight away, unconcerned whether it was adults or cubs of Monstrous Beasts. Every one of them died without the slimmest chance to let out death throes.

He could understand why most iteration of Gilgamesh, except the Proto-Gil, enjoyed launching their weapons… It was brutal and efficient.

Since he set his "Notification" Setting to "Off", the pop-up windows which should've appeared in his view was collected together in a minimized elongated bar below the square bird's view "Map" in the corner of his vision. There was a red exclamation mark which symbolized the unread notifications.

After all Monstrous Beasts' carcasses were stored into his "Storage", he pulled back his **Territory Creation** 's influence, covering a small area around his body, and then moved from his spot. He continued to hunt for other Monstrous Beasts littering the forest.

Each second in his early life was precious because he knew that soon he would be embroiled in chaos and mayhem. What's more, it was his own making.

After all, he wasn't like the actual Nasuverse's Gilgamesh who respected gods in his early life. Since his rebirth, with the exception of several gods and goddesses, he disliked them all. He felt incompatible with them like oil and water.

Thus, he planned to wage a war against them in the future.


	4. Ancient Sumerian Arc - 03

A few years quickly passed by. To be precise, 5 years passed.

At this point, Gilgamesh was 17-years-old; he had matured into the epitome of perfection — an extremely handsome man. Sans the lack of colorful runes drawn on his body, he was the exact copy of the version of Gilgamesh who had sent him here.

Speaking of that version of Gilgamesh, he really felt indebted to him. Because of that person, he had a chance to live the life of King of Heroes. He could enjoy the affluent status and owned the mighty power he could only dream of in his previous life.

Other than his physical growth, his power kept increasing without the sign of hitting the limit. Actually, his limit was erased and he could grow stronger endlessly, and perhaps, one day, he would become the strongest existence in this world. No… he would have to make it happens!  
In fact, he had the ambition of becoming the strongest being in Nasuverse. He understood it was a tricky goal to reach because, in this universe, many bullshit powers and existences existed.

Exhibit A: Mystic Eyes of Death—the Evil Eyes of Darkness God Balor.

Exhibit B: ORT—the incarnation of a heavenly body that would arrive on the Earth in the future.

The Mystic Eyes of Balor were already within the list of things he would get later. Not only that, he planned to get all True Magic before they were taken by other Magi such as Zelretch, Einzbern, and Aozaki.

Unfortunately, Mystic Eyes of Death, True Magic, and other unique superpowers of Nasuverse couldn't be created with his unknown broken skill. No... To put it in that way was wrong. His mysterious tabletop-roleplaying-game-based power needed something to complete it before he could recreate such exquisite, powerful and exclusive abilities. However, he didn't know what his mysterious power needed to become complete. Regardless of that, he would attain those super exclusive powers later! He had set his sight on it and he had sworn to himself he would get it!  
To complete this quest self-imposing quest, he would attain immortality first. He already had a plan for it. But... It would be a discussion for another time.

Regarding Gilgamesh's current Status, it was like this...

* * *

 **Name: Gilgamesh**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Race: Demigod**

 **Level: 358**

 **EXP: 0.027%**

 **Phy. Atk: 106455**

 **Phy. Def: 107080**

 **Speed: 101075**

 **Magic Potential: The Core of God (A-Rank)**

 **Divinity: 5000/5000**

 **Recovery/Min: 10**

 **Element: True Ether**

 **Origin: Ruler**

 **Title Slots: [1 - The Keystone of Gods] [2 - Two-Third Divinity] [3 - Promised King of Uruk] [4 - King of Warriors] [5 - King of Priests] [6 - The Peerless Mortal] [7 - Tyrant] [8 - Empty] [9 - Empty]**

 **Skill Point: 121**

* * *

The speed of his growth had slowed down because of the crazy amount of required EXP to level up. He would stay in the wilderness for several days, grinding his level in a single-minded devotion, and he only returned back to visit Samhat's house to quench his carnal lust after days of submerging in bloodlust.

He had claimed Samhat, the Divine Prostitute and the most beautiful female mortal in Uruk, as his. And after his declaration, whenever he found out that Samhat had sexual intercourse with another man, he would kill that man slowly and painfully. He had marked the Divine Prostitute as his property like a beast marked its territory. In fact, he was no better than a beast in the body of the perfect, beautiful demigod—his cruel, merciless personality was a mockery of his physical perfection.

…It was madness.

Not only that, but he had started to claim the maidenhood of all newlywed mortal women without an ounce of guilt for their cuckolded soon-to-be husband. He did this because after he discovered the higher his statistics had grown, the harder he was to please. He felt like he finally understood why Greek Gods were crazy for maiden.

The sheer tightness of virgin's maidenhood was better in quenching his carnal desire. Unchaste female mortal didn't have the endurance to last long until he reached climax. Only maiden's chastity had enough tightness to give him his desired blissful release.

His insatiable thirst for women also deeply tied with his possessiveness for Samhat.

The reason why Samhat was claimed by him was because of her Divine Blessing that she received from Ishtar, the Goddess of Love, Fertility, as well as War. It was a Divine Blessing that granted her inhuman stamina for sexual intercourse and an extremely tight snatch that felt as though she was still virgin. This divine blessing was the reason why she could endure the savage sex with Enkidu for seven days and seven nights in the 'Epic of Gilgamesh'.

Her inhuman sexual prowess was the reason why he kept Samhat close and monopolized her for himself. He needed her to release his unfinished sexual frustration from the short, unfulfilling sex with a mere mortal.

What he did was wrong, inhuman, and cruel. But, he cared nothing for the moral and neither was he felt remorse for his atrocities.

Why did he become like this?

The answer is simple.

...Power.

His current cruel and selfish personality was as the following sayings: "Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely." This was more or less the reason behind the lack of morality with our main character.

In this age, absolute strength was the most powerful tool to show one's standing. And because of his strength, which surpassed even the minor gods lived in Uruk, and since higher gods couldn't stay in prolonged time in the mortal world because of the eroding influence of the Age of the Gods, he could do what he wished without repercussion.

And because of this, he gained "Tyrant" title, which granted him a skill that would make anyone who feared him submit under his will without the smallest courage to rebel.

* * *

After spilling his royal divine seed into the velvety tight snatch of his latest conquest, Gilgamesh pulled his fully erected dick without the sign of limping and left the utterly exhausted young woman behind.

Following the location of Sumerian City-State of Uruk, which was in a place that would be known as Iraq in the future, the physical trait of Uruk's citizens was that of people lived in the middle-eastern.  
The girl-turned-woman's age was less than fifteen years old; she had ebony colored hair, bronze-colored skin, and a modest figure that had yet to fully develop and ripen. Nevertheless, her body still possessed curves for a woman who had started her menstruation cycle for a while.

Back in his old life, what he had done to the young woman would send him straight to the jail for he had fornicated with an underage girl. However, such laws had yet to exist in this age; only one's one strength mattered. Thus, he could rampage as he pleased.

As rotten as his heart and mind had become, however, he had never touched a girl younger below the age of twelve. Even he felt dirty when he imagined fucking a child. He would go so far to murder any man who married and deflowered a little girl under twelve-years-old.

Slowly, in a steady gait, Gilgamesh dressed himself in his high-quality kilt. He fastened his kilt with a leather belt studded with gold plates and precious gemstones. After that, he left the exhausted and used young woman behind, his dick still hard and demanding for release.

As he walked out, he passed the young woman's husband and crookedly looked at him from the corner of his eyes with contemptuous, taunting eyes. Then, he snorted at the cuckolded young man when Gilgamesh saw his miserable, sour face. When their gaze met, the young man fearfully averted his gaze from meeting Gilgamesh's gaze.

 _Humph… what a spineless man..._

Gilgamesh insulted the young man soundlessly as he felt how worthless and pathetic this young man was.

 _...If he really loved that girl, he should challenge me and tried to stop me, but he did nothing. If he died to protect what's his, at least, I would respect his courage. He would die as an honorable man... Alas, a disappointing cur, he is.._.

Deep down, he realized as to why all newly-wed husbands in Uruk did not dare to block him and try to stop what he would do to their brides. His inhuman strength and his callous, ruthless way in killing those challenged him had broken all courage they possessed. Nevertheless, it did not stop him to lord it over everyone.

In fact, he would be happy if someone tried to stop him. At least, they would die a meaningful death that would give him EXP, despite how ridiculously small it was.

Leaving the newly-wed couple's house, Gilgamesh then walked in the direction of Samhat's house.  
When he walked in the street, people of Uruk quickly made a wide breadth for him, parting like the Red Sea following Moses's miracle. Their face displayed their anxiety and apprehension when he passed them by. It felt like they feared that he would blindly attack them or force himself to the women in the open.

After a short while, he reached Samhat's abode, which he had built for the Divine Prostitute using his control over earth.

By claiming Samhat as his, it did not mean he only using Samhat as his sexual outlet. He too took care of her needs like building the house where she lived, the meats, grains, and corns she ate every day, and her other daily necessities she needed in her life.

Passing through the small gap in the waist-length fence that covered the earthen, cubical construct, he continued his walk until he stopped in front of the single leafed, wooden door. Then, he opened the door and entered without care in the world.

The house held three rooms in total; a living room which was also a kitchen, a storeroom, and the sole bedroom. In the living room, he found Samhat sitting on one of the chairs around the table. The Divine Prostitute was in the middle of putting light cosmetic on her inhumanely pretty face that was framed by her long, straight, lime green hair flowing down to her perfect butts. Her dark green eyes which were formerly focusing on the 20x30cm framed, standing mirror on the table finally turned to him.

She stopped what she had been doing to give all her attention to Gilgamesh. However, her gaze was flat, emotionless and Gilgamesh did not seem to be bothered by the cold reception he received.  
Then, she opened her juicy pink lips to repeat the same reprimanding, the similar warning, and the curse she kept repeating whenever he returned back from stealing other men's right in their wedding day.

Samhat seemed to know what he had done before he arrived at her house.

"Hitherto, another man's right had been robbed by you again... Until whence shall you continue this cruel, beastly behavior, O Gilgamesh? Have not I been enough to satisfy your craving for bliss and pleasure, O Great Bull? Would you continue to torment the people you supposed to rule justly and righteously?"

Gilgamesh ignored Samhat's sermon and headed to her spot, his steps slow and measured, he looked like a beast stalking his prey and his red eyes with a vertical black slit as his every pupil seemed lost all reasons and clouded by his unsatisfied lust.

"By chance, you were planning to keep your wicked, merciless way until nothing but resentment left in their hearts? I shall remind you, O Glorious Gilgamesh, the grieving people of Uruk under your cruel and wicked tyranny shall meet their limit, and one day, they shall pray to the gods for justice... A-And t-the gods... Ahh! Hnnnnng! ...shall listen to their lament… HYAAAAH!"

Gilgamesh had reached her, laid her body on the table, and ripped off her white robe. Afterward, he had spread her thighs widely so her vagina displayed its tempting slit for him to see. At the same time, he had undone his kilt and brought his fully erect penis into her closed labia. Next, he spread open her wrinkled lower lips with his fingers and rubbed his bulbous head on that pink flesh; Samhat stuttered and gasped by the stimulation on her vagina at this point. Then finally, he pushed his hips forward strongly as his penis went through her clamping wall and folds, forcing Samhat to yelp in pain and surprise.

Pushing and pulling his hips into Samhat, Gilgamesh forced his dick to slide in and out of Samhat's dry pussy. Because of his durability, it did not make his dick hurt. However, it was different from the Divine Prostitute, who could only bear the pain until her vagina became slimy and wet by her own juice.

After being fucked by Gilgamesh in a cruel and rough manner, as ashamed as Samhat acknowledged it, she had come to enjoy the pain as another form of pleasure. Before long, her hole had become wet enough to let Gilgamesh's dick slide in and out without a problem.

Her body following the bliss and pleasure Gilgamesh's dick gave her, her limbs clamped and draped on Gilgamesh body like a koala latching on a tree in a very intimate manner. Her left breast was kneaded and groped roughly by him whereas his other hand grabbed her thigh tightly to keep her body on its position.

Though her body had surrendered to the rupture and bliss from their wild sexual intercourse, her mind maintained its clarity desperately and continued her sermon for the two-third godling.

"Ahh-at that...nnhh...day, you shall...mmmh...hh...hh...bear the pu-puh-nishment from... Ah, AH! Hah, ah, ah...the...umm... the gods themselves, ah, ah, ahnnn, and Anu the mmmmhhhh...mighty god of hah, hah, heavens himself ssshall confer ah, nnn... Nghhh! ...that punishment in the nnng...uh...ah, Ah! ...name of justice!"

"Shut... Hng... Up... Ugh... Slut! Just moans as your king plow your cunt. Be a good pretty cumdump for your glorious king!"

Gilgamesh barked at Samhat and commanded her to shut her mouth. However, Samhat continued her sermon despite her speech was incoherent by her wanton moans.

"Ah, ah, ah...Would you...ngh...nnn...nhh...keep your arrogance...uuu...ah, ah, ah, and cruelty w-when that ..ah, hyah, ah, hh, ngh... day comes, O Gilgammmmmhhhh?!"

Utterly fed up by her incessant sermon, Gilgamesh decided to seal her mouth with his and started ravaging her sensual lips. Because of that, Samhat's voice was muffled by his mouth and her sermon was stopped. Gilgamesh finally could focus on concentrating his whole physical and spiritual effort to discharge his sexual frustration on the Divine Prostitute wholeheartedly.

Before his mind sunk deep into the haze of lust, Gilgamesh soundlessly replied to Samhat's last inquiry.

 _...so be it! If the gods and goddess descended from their high thrones, I shall slay the gods to empower myself and rape the goddesses until they submit and become my cock-craving sluts!_

* * *

 _WN: Samhat = Enkidu with pussy and bobbies :)_  
 _Next will be about the talk between Shamash the Sun God and Ninsun, as well as Gilgamer getting his Ea_.


End file.
